Undead Lord Physiology
The power to possess the traits of a lord of the undead. Advanced variation of Undead Physiology. Variation of Mythic Lord Physiology. Also Called *Alpha/King/Lady/Lord/Master/Mistress/Queen of Death *Dead King/Queen *Necromancer King/Queen *Undead Lordship Capabilities The user either is or can transform into an Undead Lord, the most powerful form of undead imaginable. Unlike most undead, the undead lord may possess unimaginable skill in fearsome dark magic, and may command legions of the undead. Also, undead lords are known to have increased resistance to magic aimed at returning the undead to rest, and have the fewest weaknesses. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic nature, thus granting them access to the most unholy of powers. Applications *Bodily Aspect Enhancement: Users are adept at controlling and enhancing themselves. **Muscle Mass Enhancement **Partial Transformation/Transformation - Capable of controlling their change to specific degrees, from turning themselves to a living body all the way toward becoming something of a skeleton, or anything in between. **Size Manipulation *Dark Arts: Like all other Dark Lords, the user is skilled in dark magic. **Necromancy: Can cast curses of undeath without need of physical harm. ***Blessing Inducement: Those turned by a lord are granted greater power and skill than lesser turned. *Death Lordship: The user has ultimate control over death and the dead. *Immortality: Unlive forever *Invulnerability: Be impervious to many forms of damage. *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Regeneration: Regenerative abilities are heightened severely. **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength *Undead Manipulation: The user has extreme control over the undead. **Undead Conversion: Can transform others to undead. ***Mummification: Can transform others to Mummies. ***Poltergeization: Can transform others to Ghosts/Spirits/Phantoms. ***Vampirization: Can transform others to Vampires. ***Zombification: Can transform others to zombies. *Undead Physiology: Obviously, the user is an extremely powerful member of the undead. *Weakness Resistance Variations *Alpha Physiology: As the most powerful undead, they are the natural alphas. *Dark Lord: The Undead Lord has the potential to become a powerful dark sovereign *Death Aspect Manifestation: Become and command the myriad of life extinguishing possibilities. *Death Transcendence: The user may gain their immense power through death itself. **Death-Force Manipulation: Control the death-force. **Necromancy: Manipulate deadly mystical energies **Undead Manipulation: Command the undead **Underworld Lordship: Hold all power in the underworld *Demonic Force Manipulation: Might gain control over demonic forces. *Lich Physiology: Some Undead lords possess magical abilities. *Power Immunity: May have limited immunity to most White Arts. *Superior Undead Physiology: Some Undead Lords possess superpowers normal undead don't have. *Transcendent Undead Physiology: The strongest of lords can ascend to greater levels of power. *Undead Pulse: Have a semblance that is neither alive nor dead but both in paradoxical unison. Types of Undead Lord: *Ghost Lord Physiology *Ghoul Lord Physiology *Mummy Lord Physiology *Vampire Lord Physiology *Zombie Lord Physiology Associations *Grim Reaper Physiology *Lich Physiology *Mythic Lord Physiology *Prime Being Limitations *Though the user can withstand some anti-undead magic, it is encouraged that the users avoid rituals that may reduce their power. *May share the same basic limits as other undead, though to possibly lesser degrees. *May not have control over specific types of undead, such as vampires, which would fall under another being's purview. Known Users Gallery Zobek Lords of Shadow 2 Death.jpg|Zobek (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) is the Dark Lord of Necromancers. Lord of Hollows Dark Souls III.gif|An unkindled who willingly accepts the dark sign and usurps the first flame becomes the Lord of Hollows (Dark Souls III). Bones.png|The Lord of Bones (Darksiders 2), also known as the "Dead King," serves as a psychopomp who rules over the realm of the dead, sifting through the lost souls of countless species along with his Dead Lords. Orcus.jpg|Demon Lord Orcus (Dungeons & Dragons), Prince of the Undead. Lich H.png|Lich (Valkyrie Crusade) has power beyond life and death and both in the palm of her hand, and is the one that unified the immortals. ArthasPose.jpg|The Lich King (Warcraft), master and lord of the undead Scourge. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers